Health
Disclaimer All of these links have been posted on the group by members at one time or another since the group started in October 2011. The links reflect a range of different parenting styles and none are endorsed by the group as a whole. Please do your own research as to where the information comes from, which studies it is based on and who sponsors the web page. Post-Natal Health Aches & Pains post pregnancy Birth Trauma Association Hair Loss Tension-free Vaginal Tape Procedure Postpartum Psychosis Network NICE guidelines for PostNatal care - December 2014 NICE guidelines for PostNatal mental health - December 2014 Post-Natal Depression / Baby Blues The Association for Postnatal Illness Post-Baby Blues Post Traumatic Baby Syndrome PND Support - North West London Pre and Post Natal Depression Advice and Support- PANDAS Raindrops to Rainbows The Smile Group Tips for SAHM with PND 21 Things No One Tells You About Being Depressed Maternal OCD - specifically for mums experiencing Obsessive Compulsive Disorder Dads and Postnatal Depression Body Image The Shape of a Mother Are Women's Bodies Still Beautiful After Pregnancy? A Beautiful Body Book Project A Beautiful Body Book Project on Kickstarter Body Heart Program No Airbrushing Allowed Pregnancy Changes Women's Bodies "Shock" What Mom Really Looks Like When Your Mother Says She's Fat Childhood Illnesses Childhood Illnesses Booklet from Salford Clinical Commissioning Group Anaemia Guide To Oral Iron Supplements Iron Rich Foods Iron And Your Body Anxiety Anxiety UK Bach Remedies Bach Flower Reference Guide Get Some Headspace - see the free trial Living Life To The Full Self Help Leaflets When You Are Tightly Wound Autism The National Autistic Society Axia ASD - services for adults and children with autism spectrum disorder BBC Article My Son's Not Rainman - Blog Baby's Routine Checks and Vaccinations NHS Information Immunisation Chart Changes to the schedule for meningococcal serogroup C conjugate vaccine 2013 Calpol After Vaccines Health Visitor Job Description Health Visiting Practice Handbook (Shropshire) Dear Parents - You Are Being Lied To When Can My Baby Go Swimming? Specific Vaccines Whatever Happened to Polio? Polio Information Hepatitis B - NHS Information Hepatitis B - Centers for Disease Control & Prevention Information MMR MMR Side Effects Body Odour Deodorants And Your Health Throw Out Those Deodorants Foods That Make You Smell Great Belly Gripes See our Belly Gripes page for top tips on wind, colic and all things newborn bellies! Cellulitis NHS Information Cerebral Palsy Stories With Sam - blog by one of our group members Chicken Pox NHS Advice Chicken Pox - tips from Super Mums members PoxClin CoolMousse Vaccine Colic 10 Tips For Comforting Colic NHS Information Nappy Change Technique for Colicky Babies Cranial Osteopathy Practical Solutions for Infant Reflux and Colic Links With Migraine Links With Migraine - full content (subscription required) See our Belly Gripes page for top tips on wind, colic and all things newborn bellies! Congenital Heart Defects Patent Ductus Arteriosus (PDA) Chylothorax Charities / Support Lagans Foundation Little Hearts Matter Patches Heart Group Contraception Comparison of Birth Control Methods Breastfeeding and Fertility Intrauterine Device The Lactational Amenorrhea Method Vasectomy Coughs & Colds Calpol Plug-in Diffuser Nasal Aspirator Sinus Rinse Kit - Adults Cough and Cold Tips - advice straight from members of the Super Mums group Cradle Cap Cradle Cap Care Tool Capasal Shampoo Capasal Therapeutic Shampoo Craniosynostosis NHS Information Information (US site) Croup Croup Information Dehydration Dehydration Symptoms Depression In Adults Self Help Leaflets (Adults) 21 Things No One Tells You About Being Depressed In Children Young Minds Diabetes Diabetes UK NHS Information Ears Earwax Don't Remove Earwax! Why Ear Candling Is Not A Good Idea Ectopic Pregnancy The Ectopic Pregnancy Trust Eyes Glasses for Babies & Kids EyePower Kids Wear Feeding & Nutrition 12345 Nutrition Plan GM Food Labelling - UK Policy Vitamins Vitamins and Babies Healthy Start Vitamins Vitamin D information Vitamin D - reading between the lines Rickets - something Vitamin D prevents Solgar Online - Children's Health Range Multi Guard Vitamins & Minerals Feeding Difficulties, Allergies & Intolerances Milk Allergy Cows Milk Protein Allergy Support Aptamil Pepti Formula Reflux: Living With Reflux Reflux Product - Hands-free Baby Bottle Kit Reflux Product - Rock n Play Sleeper Reflux Product - Sleeping Wedge Feeding Difficulties Support Reflux - Associations with Tongue Tie Reflux - information from our group GP See Food for information on Weaning, child eating habits and family recipes Fever Fever - What To Look Out For Telegraph Article - Warning Against Giving Pain Relief For Mild Fever Reducing Fever Without Medication ThermoScan Thermometer Fibromyalgia Fibromyalgia Information First Aid Click above for links to First Aid advice and courses Flu Vaccine Clinical Evidence Genitals Caring for your baby's genitals Headaches acuPRESSURE Head Injuries (minor) see also MIGRAINE below Hygiene Infection Control Prevent Germs From Spreading Infertility Infertility Network Insect Bites Homemade Repellant Natural Insect Repellants Irritable Bowel Syndrome (IBS) Low FODMAP Diet Joint Hypermobility Arthritis Research UK Information Booklet Hypermobility in Young Children and Teenagers - Facebook group run by one of our members Medicines Calpol Concerns Medicines for Children - Royal College of Paediatrics & Child Health website Meningitis Symptoms Migraine Tips from GP group member: 1) cut out caffeine TOTALLY 2) make sure meal times are regular. Try & keep them similar times daily & don't miss meals 3) try & go to bed & get up at the same time nearly every day, and aim for at least 8 hours sleep (this'll be easier once you've cut out caffeine too!). 4) don't get dehydrated 5) avoid any obvious triggers (red wine, chocolate etc) if you know you have them 6) try to avoid using pain relief. That last point sounds crazy but so many migraine sufferers 'fear' the onset of a migraine so resort to analgesics at early signs of a headache and end up using paracetamol/ ibuprofen/codeine/triptans quite a lot. This can result in the brains neurotransmitter receptors "getting used to" having these chemicals around & there's a kind of withdrawal effect when they aren't around which triggers a headache- the brain is sensing pain when the receptors "cry out for" their usual stimulant. (It's the same reason smokers crave a cig or regular caffeine users "neeeeed" a coffee) This is called medication overuse headache and it's enormously common for migraineurs to have both migraines, normal headaches AND medication overuse headache. Telling the difference can be tricky, but for example if you get migraine with visual aura, only take your migraine preventative triptans if you get a definite aura. Minor Ailments Boots Pharmacy Minor Ailments Service Molluscum Contagiosum NHS Information Natural Medicine Chia Seeds Nurse Your Tree Benefits of Coconut Oil Osteopathy Find An Osteopath Periods & PMT Moon Cup Tampon Alternative Vitamin B-6 Phobias Vomit Phobia (Emetophobia) Plagiocephaly NHS Information Plagiocephaly Awareness Anti Pressure Baby Head Support Pillow Ergonomic Baby Pillow Safe T Sleep SleepCurve Mattress Scoliosis NHS Information Scoliosis Association (UK) Skincare Common Childhood Skin Problems Aveeno Products Cavilon Durable Barrier Cream Sunscreens Explained Can Coconut Oil Act As Natural Sunscreen? ScratchSleeves Eczema Gems Dry Skin Cream Eczema Tips - from Super Mums members Rashes Baby Acne Roseola Stomach Upsets Diarrhoea - Toddlers Vomiting - Babies & Children Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) - "Cot Death" SIDS Information American Academy Of Paediatrics Article 2003 Teeth Baby Brush Soft Chewable Toothbrush Whiten Your Teeth Does Breastfeeding Cause Tooth Decay? See also the section on Teething Fluoride (in water and toothpaste) NHS Information BDA Fluoride Factfile When Can You Use Fluoride Toothpaste On Toddlers? Fluoride Concerns Fluroide Concerns II Alternative Toothpaste Threadworm NHS Information Tick-borne Encephalitis Government Green Book Information Tick Bite Information Tonsilitis Tonsilitis Information Wellbeing Change4Life Wind See our Belly Gripes page for top tips on wind, colic and all things newborn bellies!